Love is Blind
by Ukendeavour
Summary: Stef is in an accident and it changes the lives of everyone
1. Chapter 1

Love is blind.

Prologue

"I'm sorry Mrs Adams Foster but there is nothing further we can do." Lena looked at the doctor in complete shock. She'd been in shock for three weeks since it had happened. Since he worse day of her life had happened. A day which would change everything for herself and her family.

"So…she's…" She stopped. Looking at Stef lay in the hospital bed. an oxygen tube, in her nose. Wires everywhere. Stef's eyes open.

"We have no way of restoring her sight."

"You have to help her."

"I'm sorry Mrs Adams Foster there is nothing more we can do." With that the doctor walked away. Lena slowly walked back into the room. Closing the door behind her. she sat herself onto the bed. taking Stef's hand. Looking her left hand where he wedding band should be. It was missing after the car accident. She'd been involved in a car chase with a car jacker that had ended badly.

"Babe, it's bad isn't it." Stef said softly. Her fingers running over Lena's hands. she hated not being able to see her. she was missing Lena's smile.

"They don't know what's wrong and why you sight has gone. You're going to a rehab centre when you're strong enough, to learn to do normal things all over again." Lena said. softly. Stef reached her hand up and pushed her wife's tears away from her face.

"Do you still love me?" Stef asked slowly. those works broke her heart.

"I love you more now then ever. Oh gosh how can you ask me that." Lena said moving closer to her wife. Resting her forehead against hers. letting Stef know she was there. She kissed her lips.

"I can't see you." Stef said her own tears running down her face.

"Baby, that doesn't mean I'm not going to love you forever. The day I married you I promised to be with you forever. That means forever. I love you Stefanie Adams Foster."

"I love you too, I'm sorry."

"None of this is your fault Stef."

"I can't see. I will never see again. I can't see you, our kids. what am I going to do."

"We will get through this together. you're my wife. I'm your wife." Lena said, he hand on Stef's face. holding her in place. Gently running her fingers down her face.

"I can't do this alone." Stef whispered. like she was scared to admit she needed help. "I need you Lena."

"I'm not going anywhere I promise." Lena said.

"I'm scared."

"I know."

"The darkness scares me my love." Lena kissed her lips.

"I want to bring you some light into your darkness." Lena whispered. Stef reached up and slowly ran her fingers over her wife's face. remembering everything about her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too, we're in this together honey. I'm not going anywhere. You can yell at me. take it out on me but we're in this together."

"thank you."

"Never thank me." Lena said.

"I'm sorry, I won't.."

"I've gotta go home now. but I'll be back later okay?"

"Yes, I love you." they kissed again.

"Love you." Lena said as she kissed her "I'll be back later." With that she left. Stef took a deep breath. She hated the darkness. She wanted to see Lena's smile light up the life again. she closed her eyes as the tears ran down her face. her body shaking. she let it go. She cried hard. Letting go of the emotions of hurt. She blamed so many people right now but mainly herself. She should never have got into the car chase but she was doing her job. It wasn't her fault the tuck hadn't seen her when she had her lights on. Her life had changed in a split second. She couldn't have died. she suddenly took a deep breath.

"I'm lucky to be alive." She said. to herself before letting her body relax. She knew she had a long road ahead and it was about to start here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

_Thank you so much for reading, I'm glad people are enjoying this. it's a story close to my heart as I'm losing my own sight naturally, due to a genetic disorder I hope you enjoy this story. Please let me know. Enjoy _

Lena walked back into the hospital room and was happy to see that Stef's oxygen tubs had gone. She was curled on her side sleeping. Lena sat next to the bed. taking Stef's hand. Gently rubbing it. Stef opened her eyes.

"Hey baby," She said softly.

"So you know it's me."

"Yeh I love the smell of your shampoo." Stef said softly.

"How are you feeling baby?" Lena said,

"Okay, I've cried."

"Alone, aww baby," Lena got up and sat on her bed. kissing Stef's forehead.

"I feel like I'm falling apart. I've always been strong."

"I know babe, but you're allowed to fall apart. I don't expect you to be strong all the time." Lena said as she gently pushed her hair out of the her face.

"It's the different shades of darkness."

"What do you mean?" Lena asked. she wanted to understand what was happening. She had to had to understand what was happening.

"it's not just black. Its more like different shades of grey. I can like see your outline but not .that' doesn't even make sense." Stef said.

"It makes perfect sense my love." Lena said softly. The doctor walked in.

"Hey Stefanie how are you feeling today?" Stef moved her head.

"I don't' know. My world has completely changed. I can't see my wife, my children. I can't work things out. I'm scared and I feel lonely." Stef said. Lena looked at her frowning.

"Why do you feel lonely?" Lena whispered.

"I don't know." Stef whispered back as the doctor started his checks. Lena's hand never left Stef's

"Okay we're going to discharge you into rehab. It's an apartment where you will learn to do normal things. Before we move you into your own house."

"Can Lena…" Stef stopped.

"Lena can be with you all the time if she wants. She doesn't have to leave you."

"Our kids."

"Are old enough to look after themselves." Lena said,

"They can visit. Depends how you take to things but you shouldn't be in rehab very long. then we can get you home." The doctor said.

"When am I moving to rehab."

"tomorrow."

"Okay," Stef said, holding tighter to Lena's hand. "Erm. Can I have my wedding ring back. and my necklace."

"Sure." He smiled. "I'll be back later, I'll get a nurse to bring your things."

"thank you." Stef said as he left. Lena slowly ran her hand down Stef's face.

"Are you okay my love?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Stef said slowly.

"Don't be sorry. I don't want you to be lonely."

"I'm not when you are here." Stef reached out. Running her fingers along Lena's face. "I want to see you. this darkness is scary. I miss your smile. I can hear it. but I can't see it. it's the darkness that makes me feel so lonely."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I love you Stef."

"I hate this" Stef said. pulling her hand away and laying on the bed. "I completely hate this." she hit the bed. Lena watched her she'd been told that anger would come

"We're going to do this."

"Together?" Stef asked.

"Always together," Lena moved forward and captured her lips. Kissing her for a few moments. She rested her forehead against Stef's. "You can be angry, you can get mad. just remember as a family we are here. The kids are going to come and see you tomorrow, one at a time. I don't think all at once would be good. So once we're in the rehab apartment they will start coming over."

"I' can't wait to visit with them."

"You're Mom is coming."

"Ahh,"

"Which is how I can stay in rehab with you."

"Okay, Lena?"

"Mmm,"

"Don't let go." Stef said slowly. Lena put her arms around Stef, curling into her and holding her strong wife as Stef finally broke and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Stef sat on the sofa in the rehab apartment. A nurse has been and gone leaving Lena and Stef with instructions and telling them she would be back later. Lena sat herself next to Stef passing her a cup of coffee,

"Erm, where is the coffee table?" Stef asked, wanting to put her cup down. Lena smiled.

"Just lean forwards," Stef did, "And now just put it down." She did smiling. "Sara is going to spend the day with us tomorrow."

"She's a good nurse." Stef said, resting her head against Lena's shoulder. She slowly moved her hand out, banging into Lena's knee at first before finding it and rubbing it gently. Lena reach out and linking their fingers together. "She wants me to get a dog."

"It would be a good idea. I want you to get your independence back babe, anything that will help that."

"It's going to be a very slow process love." Stef said, her other hand reaching out and finding a cushion next to her. she rubbed her hand along it. not liking the texture of it. "Wow."

"What babe?" Lena asked, watching her.

"I never thought I'd not like textures this much but I've got issue with this cushion." She smiled. Lena couldn't help but laugh. Stef was starting to make jokes again.

"You have issues with it?"

"Yeh it doesn't feel right." Stef said reaching forward and taking her coffee cup. She drank some of it as there was a knock on the door.

"Ready for this babe."

"Yes." Stef said, Lena got up and opened the door finding all five teenagers looking back at her worried. "Hey guys. Come on in." They walked in. Stef sat on the sofa, she heard them all come in and she was trying to hold back the tears. It was breaking her heart that she couldn't' see her children.

"Hey Mom." Brandon said slowly walking over he sat next to her. slowly Stef reached out and ran her fingers along his face.

"Hey B,"

"Hey Mom," Mariana said, her voice small,

"Hey love," Stef smiled as her daughter sat on the other side. Lena watched as all the kids gathered around Stef. She touched each other them taking them in her own way.

"when are you coming home?" Jude asked.

"Well buddy," Stef smiled, turning to his face. "I've gotta stay here for a little while to get used to doing things again and then I'll be coming home."

"Gran is here." Jesus said. "How did you live with her cooking?" Everyone laughed.

"I just eat it dude. Hold your nose."

"Not good advance Mom." Jesus laughed. Stef smiled. She was scared. she felt someone hold her. she knew at once it was Mariana. She hugged her back,

"Stef," It was Callie. Stef moved her so she was looking at her. she wanted her kids to know she was paying attention to them.

"Yes love?"

"We all love you. so much and we're missing you at home."

"Thanks Cal." She smiled. "I'll be home bugging you all before you know it."

"With Mama making dinner." Lena smiled at Jesus's words. Stef laughed.

"You and your stomach young man, tell you what why don't we order pizza now and we can eat together." Lena said, slowly. Stef smiled at her wife's words.

"That is the greatest idea ever." Jesus laughed. Stef felt all the love in the room and was so glad that these children are hers and that this amazing woman was her wife. She couldn't believe it. she felt that her world was in this room. She couldn't' help the tears. That slowly ran down her face. she felt small arms around her and realised it was Jude hugging her. she held him close.

"We love you Mom." He whispered.

"I love you all too," Stef managed. Before she felt all her babies. Holding her. on the other side of the room. Lena watched. She knew they had a long road ahead but seeing Stef with their babies was making it all a little easier. She picked up the phone and ordered their pizza's knowing what everyone would want. She looked back and saw Stef finally smiling and laughing with the kids. Lena just stood back and watched.

Once the kids had gone, Stef made her way into the bedroom with some help from Lena. Stef sat on the bed and rubbed her face. Lena watched her before sitting down.

"What's the matter?" Lena said softly rubbing her back, gently pushing Stef's hair away from her face. Stef turned her head and moved forward she managed to find Lena's lips and kissed her before pulling away.

"I can't see them. I won't see them. It hurts." Stef said slowly. "My heart hurts Lena."

"I know babe." holding her close. Not wanting to let her go. Stef started to cry.

"I can't do this." Stef said slowly.

"Yes you can, together as a family we are going to get through this. we love you. I love you. completely. Stef from the moment we meet I wanted to be with you. I have you and I'm not letting go. You're my everything. We are going to learn to deal with this. you're going to become the woman you where again and soon you'll be yelling at the kids."

"I love you Lena."

"I love you too honey." They kissed again. Stef then got up and slowly started to undo her shirt. She did it slowly. Lena watched.

"Baby, stop watching me,"

"You know already."

"I can feel you, watching me."

"That's good."

"You've been reading about this haven't you?" Stef grinned as she slowly got undressed. Managing to do most of it herself. Slowly she started to pull her t-shirt and baggy PJ bottoms on.

"Yes I've been reading about it."

"How do I look?" Stef asked once she'd managed to get her clothes on.

"You did good honey, you reading to snuggle."

"I haven't snuggled with you for weeks."

"Well tonight we can snuggle here and soon we will be in our own bed."

"I look forward to that." Stef said sitting on the bed, Lena got changed and smiled as Stef got into bed. Lena got in next to her and spooned her. Stef curled into her wife.

"I love you," Stef whispered

"I love you too." Lena said as they both drifted off to sleep knowing that there was a lot of hard work to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Stef woke from a nightmare, she knew the scream had been her own. arms looked around her, holding her close. She smelt Lena close, holding her.

"It's okay baby, I'm here."

"In my mind I could see it love, I could see the whole accident." Stef whispered. she was gripping onto the sheets. Her body covered in sweat. Lena rubbed her shoulders. Looking at the clock and seeing It was 2am. She yawned but knew that Stef needed her.

"It's okay babe, do you want a shower,"

"You saying I smell?" Stef laughed, she couldn't help it.

"No, I love your smell." Lena smiled. Stef snugged into her.

"I could do with a shower. Will you erm…help me?"

"Always." Lena said, getting out of bed. she walked into the small bathroom and started the shower. She heard Stef getting up. she had been given a white stick. Stef slowly made her way into the bathroom.

"The nurse at the hospital was talking about us getting a dog."

"To help you?" Lena said.

"Yes, I want to look into it."

"We can do that." Lena said as she checked the water. "How hot do you want this babe?" Lena asked.

"just warm babe." Stef smiled. Lena walked over and kissed her. "What did I do to earn that?"

"Seeing you smile always makes me want to kiss you Stef. Since the accident your smile has been missing. Now its there."

"It's being with you." Stef said reaching out and touching Lena's face. "You and our children are all that's keeping me going." Stef admitted.

"I love you, we all love you."

"I miss your smile, your eyes. Watching your face when I'm talking to you. does that seem odd?"

"No, it seems natural."

"I really hate that I can't see you." Stef said using her fingers to trace Lena's face. Lena reached forward and captured her lips. Kissing her deeply and passionately. She then rested her forehead against Stef's

"I'm always here."

"I'm glad I have you."

"I know my love, now shower, I'll make you some coco."

"That's the best offer I've had in weeks."

"oh I know." Lena said with humour in her voice. Stef grinned. Just enjoy the feeling of her wife being so close.

Lena watched as Stef sat with her nurse learning to cook, Jackie, her nurse had asked Lena not to get involved. Stef was leaning to chop things up. she was doing well.

"So have you thought about getting a dog?" Jackie asked.

"We have been talking about," Stef said slowly. moving her fingers and making the salad she was making for Lena.

"It will give you more independence, which I can see you want." Lena smiled.

"What do you think?" Stef asked Lena.

"I think anything that makes this easier will be brilliant." Lena grinned as she spoke.

"What are you smiling about?" Stef said,

"Ahh you're starting to hear things like that." Jackie laughed.

"Yeh, my wife has a lovely smile." Stef said.

"Oh you are smooth." Jackie laughed.

"Only when she wants to be." Lena laughed. "Stef has this terrible problem."

"what would that be?" Jackie asked. she was enjoying her time with this couple.

"foot in mouth." Lena said as Stef laughed.

"It's true. I say the wrong thing all the time." Stef said.

"Oh and you still married her?" Jackie said, making Lena laugh

"Oh I did. After ten years she made an honest woman out of me." Lena said.

"Yeh she's just not managed to do the same to me." Stef said as she put the salad into a bowl.

"I see what you mean," Jackie laughed. Suddenly the door of the apartment opened and the noise of five teenagers filled the air. Jackie watched as the kids came in hugged their mothers and all started talking at once in the living room. "Wow, when you said five kids I expected little ones."

"Erm no." Stef laughed as she slowly cut up the cold chicken for the salad. "We have five teenagers who fight for the bathroom, seating a the table and who cheat when we play games."

"We heard that Mom and we don't cheat." Jesus said.

"Yeh right Jesus, there is a reason you're not allowed to be the banker." Stef said back making her son grin.

"Yeh, it's because he can't count." Mariana said.

"Mariana seriously." Lena said.

"Oh it was worse at home." Callie said. "they had a yelling match so loud Gran was said they were louder than Mom ever was."

"What? I was a good child." Stef said. Jackie watched seeing this family interact for the first time.

"I don't believe that somehow Mom, Gran tells us stories." Brandon said, sitting next to Lena.

"Your Gran needs to stop doing that." Stef laughed.

"Why some of them are funny." Jude said putting his arm around his Mama.

"Not you too Judicorn." Stef smiled. "I thought you were on my side."

"Sorry Mom." He said. "But I'm on Mama's side."

"Why is that?" Stef asked grinned.

"She cooks and gives the best advice." He smiled.

"True. You Mama is a wise woman, hey dude why don't you and your siblings set the table please." Before they knew it all the kids were setting the table and laughing and joking with Lena.

"Wow you're kids are amazing." Jackie said.

"Yeh, I know,"

"Did you and Lena adopt them all,"

"No, Brandon, is my biological son from my pervious marriage. We adopted the others. Lena will fill the house if I let her."

"She loves you,"

"I know. They are the reason I'm doing this. they are the reason I get up everything morning. Without them I would be lost."

"They make you work harder." Jackie said.

"Yes, they are worth it." Stef said smiling. Glad that she could hear the noise of her children, her wife's soft laughter. this was what she wanted. she just wished she was at home with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Lena walked into the rehab house and smiled, Stef was sitting on the floor with a puppy who was wearing a vest that said 'dog at work' Jackie was watching as Stef got to know her new friend.

"And who is this?" Lena said.

"This is Rico, he is my seeing eye dog." Stef said, smiling Lena walked over and patted the dogs head before kissing her wife. "He has come with a book for you and the kids to read."

"Oh, so you get a dog and we get a book." Lena laughed.

"Yep." Stef said, as she played with the dog.

"Why do you get all the fun things." Lena laughed. Putting the shopping she had bought down in the kitchen area.

"Because that's the kinda girl I am?" Stef said ,making both Jackie and Lena laugh.

"I see your sense of humour, which has always been terrible is coming back."

"If it's so terrible why do you laugh my love?" Stef asked, looking in the direction of her wife's voice.

"Because I find you funny baby and you know that." Lena said.

"Funny haha or funny crazy?" Stef asked as she slowly got up, the dog followed her as Stef sat onto the sofa. Running her hands along her knees.

"Funny haha," Lena said seeing that Stef was struggling with something. She looked at Jackie who shrugged. Lena gave Jackie a look before going over to the sofa. She sat herself next to her wife and took Stef's hand. Slowly rubbing Stef's wedding right. "What's the matter babe?" Lena said slowly.

"I can't do this." Stef said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"I hate this darkness. I'm trying so hard to be positive and see the humour but today I've hurt myself twice and I'm so low. I can't do this Lena." Stef said slowly as tears ran down her cheek. Lena reached out and pulled her wife to her.

"I can't help with your darkness. I wish I could. All I can do is love you and help you. I'm never going to leave you. I love you more than anything." Lena said slowly running her hand along Stef's back.

"I love you too," Stef said holding onto her wife as tightly as she could.

"We are in this together." Lena said. "You, me and our children."

"I'm sorry for being weak." Stef said, pulling away and pushed her tears aside.

"Never say sorry about this. you're allowed to have bad days Stef."

"I know, Jackie keeps telling me that." Stef said slowly. "I get to go home for the day tomorrow." Trying to change the subject.

"I know we're going to have a grill party, Jackie is coming to look after you, plus your Mom will be here tomorrow."

"I cant' wait." Stef said.

"She loves you."

"I know she had a rant on the phone last night about how I want to come home. She thinks it's too soon."

"Well it's only for the day till you're used to doing basic tasks." Lena said, Jackie watched as Stef reached up and slowly ran her fingers over her wife's face. slowly taking in her wife's appearance. Slowly Stef moved forward and kissed Lena softly. Lena smiled into the kiss. Holding onto Stef. Gently she pulled back and let Stef touch her face and neck.

"What would I do without you?" Stef asked, slowly

"I don't know but you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you and that's all that matters."

"I landed on my feet with you didn't I Mrs Adams Foster?"

"Yes you did." Lena laughed. Jackie cleared her throat.

"Hey Stef, shall we make some lunch for Lena."

"Yeh, what would you like to eat babe?" Stef asked, smiling,

"If you are cooking a salad would be great," Lena laughed. Jackie smiled.

"Are you saying Stef is a bad cook Lena?" Jackie said.

"Oh she can grill Jackie, she's brilliant at that. but she's not a good cook normally. I do the cooking at home."

"Well we can make a chicken salad." Jackie said as Stef got up, followed by Rico into the kitchen and soon they were all cooking, laughing and joking and Lena knew that even with their bad days she was going to support her wife. She was hoping that Stef going home would help. Her kids and the family around her. Lena looked over at her wife taking her in, standing there chopping up some salad. She smiled. Loving her completely.


	6. Chapter 6

_hello all, I'm so sorry i've not been updating this story, i had terrible writers block and then i fell and have now done serious damage to my knee. so i'm in pain. this is a short but sexual chapter, please enjoy. _

Chapter 5

_Two months later._

After a month in rehab, Stef had been at home for a month and was finally used to the house. she loved that the kids helped her out. Now she was lay in bed thinking. She heard the rest of the house going to sleep the closing of bedroom doors the goodnights that yelled out to her. she smiled. She loved this sound. She listened as Lena walked in and closed their bedroom door. Stef moved her head as she listened to Lena getting undressed.

"babe." Lena stopped and looked at Stef who was lay playing with the bottom of her PJ tee-shirt.

"What's the matter babe?"

"I…erm…" Lena looked at Stef and watched her playing with her wedding band knowing she was nervous about something.

"What are you so scared about babe?" Lena said softly as she sat herself onto the bed next to Stef, so that Stef knew she had her full attention.

"I want to try and make love to you," Stef said in a small voice. Lena grinned.

"You're honey" it was rare that Stef would even mention this to her wife. Stef smiled as she reached out. Slowly running her fingers along Lena's face. as Lena slowly moved forward. Kissing her gently. Lena's hands finding her wife's lips. Kissing her deeply. Stef's fingers slowly moving up and down Lena's smooth back,

"You're topless." Stef said in wonder as she slowly moved her hands up and down her wife's perfect back.

"I am, I was changing. I've still got my jeans on though babe."

"Okay," Stef smiled as she moved her hands down and moved them over Lena perfect ass in her tight fitting jeans. "You're ass is so perfect do you know that?"

"I love it when you tell me." Lena said grinned as she held herself above Stef. "How do you want to do this babe." Lena asked, Stef bit her lip, as she slowly moved her hands over her wife's butt, Lena could see she was thinking.

"Please can you get naked, and lay down for me."

"Sure." Lena said, slowly getting up as she did she kissed Stef's wedding ring. Before she got naked, she smiled as Stef slowly did the same thing. She knew that Stef was scared but she was willing to do anything for her. Lena grinned as she lay herself down in the middle of their large bed, she smiled as Stef lay next to her, on her side. slowly thinking "say what's on your mind." Lena whispered as she reached over and took her hand.

"I want to explore, slowly."

"Well I'm not going anywhere." Lena laughed. Stef grinned as she moved her hand and ran it over her wife's stomach, moving up slowly, her fingers found her wife's hard nipples. she slowly ran her fingers over the spot next to Lena's hard nipple that always made Lena moan, she did making Stef smile. Lena lay and let Stef touch her chest. slowly she watched as Stef's fingers slowly moved down her stomach, Lena opened her legs and allowed her wife to dip her fingers into her. Lena moaned as Stef hit that sweet spot. Stef said and moved her lips forwards and kissed her neck, loving the smell of Lena. as she slowly moved her fingers, finding Lena's sweet spots again. making her moan as Lena's hips moved in time with Stef's fingers,

"I love you." Stef managed as she moved her fingers, Lena grinned holding onto her wife, kissing Stef slowly.

"I love you too," Lena managed as she felt herself coming. she held onto Stef as she came. Stef smiled.

"Still got it." Stef grinned.

"There is no…need to look so smug…Mrs Adams Foster." Lena said breathing hard

"I can't help it my love." Stef grinned. She kissed Lena before removing her fingers.

"Can I?" Stef gripped Lena's hand.

"I want to bath with you."

"I love you," Lena said, kissing her before getting up slowly. Stef followed her wife, using her white stick, something she used with Rico was sleeping. she knew they were going to be fine but they had a long road ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Stef sat on the edge of the bed slipping on her brand new Vans she had bought. With them being slip on's they were so much easier for her to get on her feet, Rico sat beside her getting everything she needed to get ready for her day. She smiled as she took his leash and made her way slowly downstairs at the bottom of the stairs he stopped and barked a warning.

"What's up bud?" Stef asked, reaching down and touching something she knew shouldn't be left at the bottom of the stairs or anywhere she could fall over it.

"Jesus," She said, he came at once from the living room a lock of shock on his face.

"Sorry Mom."

"What if I'd have come down lone buddy, seriously you can't leave your skateboard at the bottom of the stairs okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry,"

"Its okay but I'd move it before Mama see it."

"Too late for that." Lena said her arms folded. Stef moved her head towards the sound of her wife's voice.

"Don't take it out on him babe. Rico stopped and I am okay."

"That's not the point Stef, and don't' move young man." She said pointing back at Jesus as she went to move off.

"How do you do that?" He asked,

"Magic, all mothers have magic powers."

"Mom I'm not five." He said, but with laughter in his voice.

"I know that, you Mama know that. just wish you'd something know that." Stef grinned "Babe, nothing happened. He knows its wrong. I've talked to him."

"Don't' do it again, go and help you sisters with breakfast." Lena said and Jesus went. Lena walked over and took Stef into her arms resting her hands on her wife's perfect curves.

"Hey, good morning." She said smiling. Stef smiled. Back

"Hey," They had woke up naked and wrapped in each others arms. Something that hadn't happened for months. Both were in a blissful place. As the doorbell rang out. Lena moved to answer it while Stef went into the kitchen. Lena opened the door, and found Jenna looking back at her.

"Hey, erm I know you've got a lot on but can I have a chat." Jenna asked.

"Sure come in," Jenna was one of her oldest friends she'd known her longer than Stef. They walked into the kitchen to find the kids kissing their mother goodbye and slowly all the kids left, leaving Stef nursing a hot mug of coffee and Lena sitting next to looking at Jenna.

"What's the matter Jen?" Stef asked.

"I don't know. Well I do."

"That made sense." Lena laughed a little, making Stef smile. Jenna watched them wishing she'd had what they had with her former partner. she was now so scared of being alone.

"What's up?" Stef asked again moving her coffee. And linking her fingers with Lena. PDA and physical contact was one of the one ways she knew she was there something's and because Stef couldn't read her facial expressions she just wanted to know her wife was close.

"I've seen Kelly with her new partner." Jenna said slowly. Stef's face fell she knew they'd split up but she hadn't expected it to be forever.

"I'm sorry." Stef said slowly

"Yeh it was harder than I thought. Then seeing you two and what you've been through these last months."

"Well, things come naturally to us." Lena said. "I know I love Stef and nothing will change that." Stef smiled at her wife's words.

"I know but after Stef's accident I thought about how much you guys have going on and you're still so strong whereas we fell apart. you guys just get on with it. whereas Kelly and I just fell apart."

"Not all couples can be this strong." Lena said. "It's taken us a lot to get the this point."

"Oh come on you two are meant to be."

"I wouldn't go that far." Stef laughed. "She can be a pain in the arse you know."

"Yeh says you." Jenna smiled. Lena looked at her friend.

"You need to get out there and start dating again."

"I know. I'm trying." She said, "how are you getting on Stef?"

"Well apart from nearly falling over Jesus's skateboard this morning, I'm great." Stef said, smiling. Lena grinned.

"Something's never change." Jenna said. with a laugh. "I still don't know how you two cope with five kids."

"We do our best." Lena said, "They are not too bad normally."

"I've got one son and I'm not doing too great at that."

"I'm sure you are." Stef said as she took a drink of her coffee.

"He doesn't spend much time with me."

"He is nearly 16 they are like that." Lena said, "Our kids, apart from Jude would do anything to not be around us." Stef smiled.

"That could be more to do with how embarrassing I am." Stef said, without thinking. Lena kissed her cheek.

"I love your bad jokes babe."

"I know you do." Stef smiled, before turning her attention back to Jenna. "Have you tried online dating."

"No, why would you ask that?" Jenna said laughing.

"Loads of people meet on the internet, something like one third of married couples meet online."

"How do you know this?" Lena asked.

"Callie showed me a youtube video." Stef said proudly.

"So you think I should get online and find myself a date?"

"Yeh, you can meet some good people online." Stef said.

"How would you know Mrs Adams Foster." Lena said grinning.

"I signed Mike up!" Stef laughed. "He still doesn't know." Lena and Jenna laughed

"You didn't." Jenna said.

"I so have. I can't wait for him to find out. Between me and Brandon. that's what we were doing the other night." Stef admitted.

"I knew you two were up to something. The fact that you were completely giggling with Brandon. I knew it." Lena smiled and Stef was glad to hear her wife's laughter in her voice.

"You know what, I think I will try it." Jenna said, grinning at her friends glad she had come. She loved this couple so much.

"I'm going to leave you guys to your day."

"Ok, you should come and see us again you know." Stef said gripping Rico's leash and they walked toward the front door. Jenna took in her friends. Glad that they were still so strong after all this time.

"I will, see you guys later." With that she left and Stef smiled, before walking over and picking up an envelope that she knew Mariana had left for her. she walked back over to her wife and handed it too her.

"What is this?" Lena asked.

"Open it." Stef said simply. Inside was a spa day for them both.

"How?"  
"Your Mom sent it. she's gonna come with your dad and have the kids and this weekend we are going away for a whole weekend. From Friday night to Sunday evening. Just you and I"

"Are you ready for this?" Lena asked as she put her arms around Stef. Holding her close.

"Yes, it's for us, a bit of alone time."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"A few weeks, your Mom has been awesome."

"I can't wait to see them." Lena said, smiling.

"they are coming Thursday." Stef said. knowing that Lena would want some time with her father.

"You've planned everything haven't you?"

"Hey my brain is good just can't see anything." Stef joked.

"Oh I love you." Lena said before kissing her wife and thanking God that she was okay and that she still had her in her arms.


End file.
